List of Replay episodes
__TOC__ This page lists all episodes of Replay that have aired, with special episodes listed at the bottom of the page. Super Replays are organized in a separate list. Click on the arrows in the column headers to sort alphanumerically by column. Season 5 Replay Season 5 is the upcoming season. Season 4 Replay Season 4 premiered on June 2, 2017 with the 385th episode Assassin's Creed. The five-week gap between Season 3 and Season 4 was the first hiatus in Replay history. At the end of the first episode of this new season it was announced that it was set to have 52 episodes. On the twelfth episode of the Sonic the Hedgehog Super Replay, Reiner stated the reason for starting a new season was having new ideas, and that they bore no resemblance to traditional television seasons. Returning segments this season include Replay Roulette, Stress Test, and RePorted. This season introduced a long-running story arc, with story segments at the beginning, middle, and end of episodes, involving Ben Reeves' trip through time and meeting with his doppelgangers, and the newly-introduced Replay Machine manipulating and possessing the editors, eventually leading to the Replay Civil War. The story segments haven't returned after the conclusion to Replay Civil War, bringing the format back to something like Season 2, with no middle segment. Season 3 Replay Season 3 lasted from Replay 268 to Replay 384, spanning more than two years, from January 2015 to April 2017. Season 3 introduced a 3-segment structure, with a short "middle segment" between the main Replay and the second segment. As with Season 2, Season 3 also features a distinct introduction clip. Middle segments introduced in Season 3 are Reflections, Secret Access, Suite Nostalgia, Moments (a returning second segment from Season 2), A Poor Retelling of Gaming History, RePorted (another second segment from Season 2), and random television advertisements from the 1990s for games and toys. This season introduced GI Versus and Developer Spotlight as second segments. Second segments returning from previous seasons include Replay Roulette (RR), Stress Test (ST), You're Doing it Wrong (YDIW), RePorted (RP), and the annual Super Replay Showdown (SRS). As of Replay 297, Replay Roulette features a new introduction clip. Season 2 Replay Season 2 lasted from Replay 107 to Replay 267, spanning 3 years from January 2012 to January 2015. Season 2 introduced second segments other than Replay Roulette (RR), starting with the only instance to date of the (divisive) Replay 2037 segment. Recurring segments introduced in Season 2 are Stress Test (ST), RePorted (RP), You're Doing it Wrong (YDIW), Developer's Pick (DP), Moments, and the Super Replay Showdown (SRS). Season 2 was host to the first ever Super Replay Showdown in March 2012, which substituted the second segment of Replay for its duration. The second Showdown aired in the same way a year later, in March 2013. The third Showdown in 2014, however, aired independently. Season 2 is also currently host to the only Reevesplay ever used as a second segment. Season 1 Replay Season 1 lasted from Replay 1 to Replay 106, going for a full 2 years between January 2010 and January 2012. Dan Ryckert conceived the show as an opportunity for the GameInformer editors to look back on older games and see how they hold up, starting with the Twisted Metal series Replay, one of his own favorites. The standard two-segment structure began almost immediately with Replay 2, which added Replay Roulette (RR) to the end of the episode. Roulette continues as a second segment in Replay to this day. Special Episodes Special Episodes are Replays that air outside of the usual Saturday timeframe, usually on special occasions like Halloween and Christmas, or due to a special visitor to the GameInformer offices. Also included are videos that aren't proper Replays, but are related in spirit such as the Dan and Joe vs. Tyson videos. Category:Lists |}